Harry's Last Chance
by Dmay3
Summary: Heaven has had enough, and is sending Harry back with some help, Damian. An Angel created by God to help people make good choices, well now he is getting his first chance at living on Earth and actually physically helping Harry Potter. OC pov. 2 - 1 man 8 women harems. Read and review if possible please
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Last Chance  
This is the saddest thing I have ever seen. The kid basically has to die, in order to win, just because some old fool

thought he knew what was right, and didn't consult anyone else. Because of this man's mistake, this 17 year old kid

thought he had to walk out to his death, when really all he had to do was take a basilisk fang and puncture his

scar. The phoenix tears were already in his blood stream, so the venom directly applied to the scar would destroy

the horcrux and then the phoenix tears would destroy the venom, not very complicated really. "Oh man, really? Now

he's talking to the spirits of his dead parents, and godfather. That's truly messed up". _Ding Ding Ding_, "Great, who

could that be". I walked downstairs to the front door and opened it, only to drop down to one knee and bow my

head to 'The Big Man Upstairs', he was my boss after all

"Damian please stand up, you really don't need to do that. You are like a son to me, and it just makes it weird when

you do that". I looked up at his smile and stood "well in that case, why are you knocking, you know my family is

invited at anytime". Well technically that was true, but I do prefer them to call first. "I didn't knock…I rang the door

bell". I can't believe he just stood there and said that with a straight face. "Smart arse…I mean ass, I've been

keeping an eye on England for way too long". He just laughed and stepped in. I closed the door, and we walked to

the living room of my two story white mansion I lived in. My house was way too big for one person, but I had to be

close to my work place in case they called me in to help, in fact I was hoping to get called in to help the kid, wouldn't

be the first time I influenced outcomes down on earth. As we sat down, I waved a hand for 2 bottles of water for

us. "Damian, the reason I'm here is because I decided to take a walk, and as I was leaving, Fate called and told me

that she needed to talk to you about what's going on with Harry Potter down on earth. That she would like it, if you

were to meet him when he arrived in her office, and maybe you could help him". I was a little surprised she hadn't

just called me; I help people all the time when they fail to do what they're supposed to. It was my job to basically

be that little voice in the back of their minds telling them to do or not do things. Sometimes it was easier said than

done, some people ignore my voice, and some aren't capable of hearing it at all, those are the lost souls, the ones

that will eventually end up in hell, the domain of the person I am named after. As this was going through my head,

my face hadn't betrayed anything, but this was god after all, he already knew what was in my head.

"Damian, the reason it's me here instead of Fate calling you, it's because we talked it over and we decided we were

going to do things a little different this time. We were going to send you to earth with Harry Potter and you would

get a physical body instead of just the voice in his head. I came because I wanted to see what you thought of our

idea". To say the least, I was shocked; I had never had a physical life down on earth before, just a voice. I had lived

in heaven and doing my job, since I was created by the very being sitting in my living room. "Ummm…well my first

question is….well why do it this way?" This had no precedent, so my curiosity had peaked. "Because Harry Potter's

life is going to change dramatically when he gets here, he will be sent back to just before the battle at the ministry,

only things are going to turn out a little different. He isn't only going to lose his god father, but in order to keep the

balance in this certain situation, he has to lose somebody else as well, that way there will be balance when you

befriend him". I looked at him, and tried to figure out the person who would be trading places with me basically,

except they probably wouldn't get my job while I was down there. It could have been that girl that was always with

him, but I knew fate wanted her there, because of how useful she would be for the betterment of the wizarding

world. So that left the two youngest Weasley's, the Lovegood girl, and the longbottom boy. The longbottom boy

was the key to discovering a rare plant that would lead to the invention of the potion that would cure Cruciatus

curse induced insanity. The Lovegood girl would discover the animal that has a healing property in its saliva that

would also be a key component in the same potion. So that leaves the two Weasley's, and last time I checked, the

Weasley girl would be Harry's future wife. So that left…Harry's best male friend. "So what, after a sad summer in

which he buries his best friend, I meet him on the train and take his place?" I had a feeling that Potter wouldn't be

made aware of that specific information.

"That is essentially the idea, we are going to tell him that when he is sent back to before the battle, that he is

taking a huge risk, and he might lose more. Of course other things are going to change as well. Since Albus screwed

up so bad, we planned on changing everything from the end of 5th year on. This means he won't die at the end of

6th year, which means Draco Malfoy won't get control of the elder wand…" "Which means Harry won't become the

master of it, and won't have that advantage in the final battle, which he needs in order to defeat Tom". I finished

for him. "So how are we going to make up for his lack of power"? It wasn't that Harry Potter was weak; it just so

happens to be that Tom Riddle was a freak of nature when it came to magical power, there is no equal to him. "That

will all be told after you two meet, he should be here by now, and I hope that Fate has filled him in on everything

going on, she can sometimes leave important things out, after all she does have a lot on her mind". With that said,

we both stood up to leave the house. We walked out the door and spread our wings and flew over all the other

houses. Heaven was actually built a lot like a very large city, without the rampant crime of course. It didn't take long

to get the Fate's office, and given the busy day she has literally every day, we decided to knock first. "One minute

please" came through the door. "Alright Damian, this is where we depart, you know the rules, mortals can't see me

until they have to stay here, and since he is going back, I can't stay. Damian, a word of advice, try to enjoy your

time down there. You don't get these kinds of opportunities very often, and….pick wisely" he said with a chuckle and

vanished. What he meant by that, I have no idea. "Please come in". I opened the door and greeted Fate with a

smile and a nod. She really was a nice boss when she was having a good day, but she can be a real bitch when it

wasn't a good day, and from the scowl on her face, it was the latter. I came around and sat in the 2nd chair, and

waited patiently for my instructions. It was better to be on my best behavior today, didn't want to get yelled at.

"Damian, nice to see you finally show up", "but you said…", "don't care what your excuses are, this here is Harry

Potter, and he needs your help with the fate I assigned to him.

You just happen to be the best option, so I'm giving you the chance to get a regular human body and live on earth

for awhile, and help him out what do you say"? She really was a no nonsense person when she was in a bad mood,

so I guess it was straight to the point. "I'll help in any…", "good, glad to hear it, I've already explained everything to

him, the point at which he will return, all the risks" at this she gave me a pointed look, and I slightly nodded. I didn't

feel great about that part of the deal, but it wasn't like Weasley was going to suffer, at worst he would spend the

rest of eternity in purgatory, which despite the rumors down on earth, it really wasn't that bad. "I also explained

how you'll both have eight wives..," "wait what?" this was news to me, very very big news to me. "Did HE not

explain that part?" I was too shocked to answer that, so I just shook my head. "Well sense you have never had a

human body, just your celestial one, we need to make you one. We are going to use a part of Mr. Potter's DNA, to

establish a dummy body, and then we will edit it to fit the same size of your celestial body, and then you can mend

with it and we'll be ready to send you down". Alright so all this made sense so far, but what exactly did it have to

do with having eight wives. "The reason you will get eight wives along with Harry is because of the fact we are

using his DNA." Ok, this still wasn't answering my question. "Why do I have to have the same as him?" I'm surprised

she let me get through a complete sentence. She tended to dominate a conversation when she was in informing

mode. "While human beings live on earth their stories are being written in their own personal book, that way we

can review them when they die, and see where they end up. Since you have never had a human life before, we

need to piggy back on someone else's to start with. That invokes certain rules you have to follow. Like you have to

live in the same general area as the one your piggy backing off of, like you guys will be neighbors during the

summer, and obviously the same dorm room at Hogwarts. 2nd rule is you will have the same number of soul mates.

It's just how it works. The rest of the rules are all during the body editing period. We can't make your body too

different from his and some other little things.

Alright so this is starting to make sense, except one thing. "Why does he have to have 8 wives?" I looked over to

Harry as I asked my question, and realized I hadn't introduced myself. He looked kind of depressed, like he got a

reality check that just ruined his vision of the world. "Harry gets 8 wives because Voldemort has 8 slices of his soul,

7 horcruxes or horcruxi…whatever, and 1 inside him. This way Harry has 8 souls attached to his, it will make him

more powerful if they work together to do it". That makes sense I guess, it would definitely help a lot. "Ok I think I

get that, so Harry, which 8 women have caught your eye"? I chuckled as I turned to him and he laughed. That was

good, he wasn't completely against the idea of having fun, and I planned on taking HIS advice and enjoying it down

there. "Well we already have the list made out and here it is". She waved her hand and a giant list appeared in

midair behind her, it read,  
**  
Harry Potter's Soul mates:****  
Hermione Granger  
Luna Lovegood  
Susan Bones  
Daphne Greengrass  
Fleur Delacour  
Gabrielle Delacour  
Ginevra Weasley  
Padma Patil  
**  
Well from what I saw it was really easy to see what they were doing. "So you are giving him everything he needs

through the women in his life?" Harry was little shocked at some of the names on the list, but my question brought

him back "what do you mean by that?" I forgot that he was too busy to really learn about the magical world. "Well

let's see, Hermione and Padma are the 2 smartest witches in your year at Hogwarts. Susan, Daphne, and Ginny all

have parental figures that work in the ministry. Luna's father runs his own newspaper, so you can have good press

if you only ask for it, and last but certainly not least, because those two girls are just beautiful, Fleur and Gabrielle's

father is very important in the French ministry, and has a lot of connections with ministries all over the world. If you

needed to get to safety in a foreign country he would be happy to help his daughters' future husband". Harry just

got another culture shock, and a realization that he had no idea how much he didn't know about some of his

friends. He just sat back in his chair, and sighed. "Alright so we know who his wives are, who are mine"? I was

really curious about this, because I had never had a relationship with someone before, so it would be a new

experience that's for sure. "Well you have to choose them, Damian. We have to stick to the parameters, you won't

be traveling anywhere except to Hogwarts, so you have to pick 8 girls from there". This was going to be difficult,

how was I supposed to know which girls to pick. I looked at Harry "soooooo, any idea who I should pick, you know

these girls better than I do". He looked at me for a couple seconds and leaned forward to the list of all the girls in

Hogwarts. "Well we will be the same age so let's stick to within 3 years of our age, since the biggest difference for

me is 3 also. What kind of person are you, and besides training me, what did you want to do on earth". Well those

were 2 very good questions. "I like to have intelligent conversations with people, and reading. I guess I'm kind of a

bookworm, but I got some advice earlier that I should also try to have fun while I'm down there, because this

doesn't happen very often, and I should enjoy my first life". He thought about it for awhile and then looked back at

the list. "I think you should find 4 girls that are intelligent and yet don't go completely crazy during finals, and 4 girls

that are more in to having a lot of fun, but also aren't completely ditzy". That sounded quite reasonable to me, so I

stared at the list awhile. When I had the 8 names I picked out, I waved my hand and the list appeared in midair  
**  
Damian's Soul mates:  
****Lavender Brown  
Lisa Turpin  
Tracey Davis  
Hannah Abbott  
Angelina Johnson  
Alicia Spinnet  
Katie Bell  
Parvati Patil  
**  
"How are those choices, Harry? I mean Lavender, Tracey, Hannah, and Parvati are girls that are all about having

fun, but they also have dreams, and all of them work hard to make them come true, while Lisa is one of the

smartest girls in Ravenclaw, but doesn't like stress, so she relaxes during finals instead of going crazy, and

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are all incredible workers, but also like flying to relax". He looked at the list, and then back

at me…then back at the list again…and then back to me. "I think you have a good taste in women, but be warned,

you have 3 of my teammates on your list, don't hurt them". I just smiled and nodded. I could respect the message,

even though I knew he wouldn't stand a chance, and I lived in heaven my entire existence, I hardly had a bad

father figure in…you know, THE FATHER. "Alright, so we need a syringe of your blood Harry, and then we'll send you

back. Damian, after we get your body designed, we will send you down. You will be a 16 year old American just

moving to England after your parents died in a horrible potions lab accident, and you needed to leave behind bad

memories. They left behind to their only child, you, a very large fortune, and you are transferring to Hogwarts to

finish your magical schooling". Seemed logical to me, though how I was going to pull of grieving son, I had no idea, I

had never lost a parent, and I have never lied. Maybe I could make it sound like my parents were very distant

because of the money and we just weren't close, I bet I could do that. "Oh wait! I forgot something. You both get 1

special ability for your mission, Harry here is the list". I stood from my seat and went around behind his chair and

read over his shoulder  
**  
Available Special Abilities:****  
Control Weather  
Eidetic Memory  
Elemental (Air, Earth, Fire, and Water)  
Invisibility (including invisible to detection spells)  
Mythical Physiology (take on abilities of Mag. Creatures)  
Psychic (Read minds and Telekinesis)  
Speak in any Magical Creature language  
Quick Regeneration  
Super Speed  
Super Strength  
**  
"Well Harry, I'm not sure about you, but I'm taking Elemental, because that way I'll never be without a weapon, it

will help if I'm ever captured". He just nodded while I went back and sat down. I looked over at him and he looked

like he was taking this very seriously, making sure he knew the pros and cons of each ability. He didn't even notice

when fate conjured a syringe and took his blood and sent it to be used in the making of my body. About twenty

minutes later (of which, ten I used to practice my drumming with two pencils) he finally looked up and said "Mythical

Physiology, it sounds dead useful". I thought about it, and realized he ran in to a lot of creatures during his time at

Hogwarts, could have been useful back in the chamber of secrets.

"Alright good, Harry it's time we send you back, remember your about to go in to a fight, so do your best not to die

this time". He stood up, looked over at me and said "nice to meet…" and we was gone. "You guys will have plenty of

time to talk later; you need time to get used to your mortal body, not to mention after we have to get you to

Number 5 Privet Drive, you'll be right across the street from him if he needs help and he'll be able to come over to

train. Now let's walk down to the editing room shall we". We walked out of her office and down the hall to the

elevators. The building itself was about ten stories, and Fate being the prideful person she was, had her office put

on the top floor. One elevator ride to the basement of the building, and a long walk through many corridors and we

were in the editing room. "Now as you can see, on the screen we have a basic model of Harry's body, covered in

certain areas of course. There are 2 big things we'll have to change and that's your overall size. First you will be

6'2" and Harry is about 5'9" but we have to be able to fit 'YOU' in to it. Your muscle mass is the 2nd, you are built

like a rock, so while you won't be as large as you are here, you will be bigger than Harry. Other than that, the rest

is up to you, though your hair color will be black, you won't have the same hair problems he does". I looked at,

what was basically a mannequin, and decided the I could work with this, maybe I could work out a bunch and build

more muscle, I know that's one thing Harry's training will involve, though it will probably focus more on building lean

muscle instead of bulk, he was too scrawny for that. I stuck with my facial features, only blue eyes. "Anything else

we need"? She looked over my touch ups and nodded "yes we will need you to go spirit mode to mend with the

body, be careful please, if you go to quick the body will burn up and we will have to kill off Harry to get him back

here for more DNA". Ok, so no pressure, spirit mode and humans did not mix. Of course we even had to be careful

around normal angels, the ones that actually went down to earth for a life, if we went spirit mode around them they

would burn as well. I went through a door to our left that went in to the main chamber where the body was

strapped down vertically. Going spirit mode wasn't difficult by any means; you just had to get in the right mindset.

When you had that, you just stepped in to the body… and BAM! Was not prepared for that. It was like every single

thought I have ever had came to the front of my mind at once, and then all of my body parts went to sleep and

came back all tingly. I opened my eyes, and found that I was now horizontal and not strapped down, I stood and

conjured a t-shirt and jeans for me to wear, after getting dressed, I decided that this being in a new body would be

easy, I started walking to the door and promptly tripped over my feet and face planted. "You were 6'4" in your

magna angel body, and now your 6'2" you need to pick up your feet just a bit higher not to trip." She was chuckling

as she said this. I stood back up and tried to walk around the room without stumbling. After about ten minutes (and

another face plant) I got the hang of it. "Alright, so I got that down, now I need to get down there, if my guess is

right, Harry should be about to meet the death eaters in the prophesy room, and I need to get my house set up, my

car bought, and introduce myself to the neighbors, before he shows up for summer." She looked at me as if

assessing me, after a bit she nodded. "Damian, I'm proud of you, and I have no doubt you will be able to help Harry

in his mission, but I have my own mission just for you." She came over and put her hand on my shoulder, "I know I

can be tough to be around, but that doesn't mean I don't care, I want you to enjoy yourself down there, and after

your done helping Harry, I want you to have a bunch of kids, and enjoy your time with your wives, it will be

something you never forget". I smiled and nodded, next thing I knew I was falling, and on to my first life.


	2. Don't Play With Fire Kids

My house was huge, of course on the outside it looked like any other house on this street, but magic can  
do wonderful things to a house. I now had a basement complete with potions lab, dueling arena and  
monstrous library, full of magical books that would give him everything he needed to know. The problem  
now would be the actual neighborhood of Privet Drive. The people of this particular place were naturally stuck up prats, with too much time on their hands. They liked sticking their nose in other people's business, and had no real respect for privacy. I could only imagine what they would think of a newly orphaned 16 year old American, living on his own, and to top it all off, just so happens to be rich. Either they would think it completely inappropriate for a young man my age living on his own, or they would try to befriend me, and hoped I repaid their efforts of kindness in the future, with invitations to elaborate get-togethers, and maybe even straight up money handouts. Either way I wasn't interested in any of that, but I needed these people to trust me, specifically those 3 across the street. If I could get a good reputation with the rest of the neighborhood, no doubt, Mrs. Dursley would hear about it through the gossip, these women spout off every day. If I could get maybe an invite to dinner with them, I could get them to want something from me, and if I give them the idea that I'm willing to give it to them, well… they would be under my thumb sort to speak. That could get me my freedom to train Harry daily, and not worry about them asking too many questions. I could spread it around the neighborhood that I have a knack for turning people my own age in to respectable people in the community, and that I help because I want them to see the benefits of living a sin free life…or at least somewhat free.

* * *

It had been a couple days since arriving here, and I had already got a subscription to the most truthful magical newspaper in England…The Quibbler. Then again the truth may be stretching it; maybe it's just more honest, because I don't think you can actually count heliopaths, or snorkacks as truths. As fanciful as The Quibbler can be, even Xenophilius Lovegood couldn't make up something like what happened at the ministry. Voldemort being there when over 200 employees got an emergency call, 11 death eaters captured in the Department of Mysteries including an enraged Lucius Malfoy missing a 3 fingers off of his wand hand (Insert using two fingers to play with himself joke here). Of course you couldn't miss the boy who lived being there as well. You couldn't ignore the bad news either it seemed, Ron Weasley was killed when he was hit with a killing curse in the back, by Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus is now missing his entire wand arm, and in St. Mungos. Apparently Harry was not very forgiving to death eaters after Ron went down. Of course now that I think about it, it's probably a good thing; this war was going to be quite nasty, so if Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were just as unforgiving even better. Heaven was no stranger to war after all; we knew when we had to get brutal to protect what we love most. Harry would be coming home in a couple days, and I had to wonder if he would still have his Order of the Phoenix protection detail, if he did, it would be a good way to introduce myself to them, I'm going to Hogwarts in the fall anyway. Though I should probably pick a day where it's either that Tonks woman or maybe Remus, I doubt Moody would be all that helpful, and Mundungas would just piss me off.

* * *

With the house all set up, and my having nothing to do for the next couple days, I decided to get to know my neighbors better. I left my door unlocked as I went out, if someone tried to get in without my permission they wouldn't like the results. I walked next door and noticed that there were to cars in the driveway so they would be home. As I was walking up the walkway I took note of the front room curtain falling closed as if someone didn't want me to catch them looking. As I rang the doorbell, I heard a "Coming, hold on please", coming from what I could only guess to be the living room. As the door opened to a 40ish looking year old woman, with brown hair, and brown eyes, I noticed that the man who would probably be her husband, was standing down the hallway looking towards us, "Yes, can I help you"? As if she didn't know I was her new neighbor, oh well at least she was somewhat polite. "Hello my name is Damian…" crap they forgot to give me a last name. Got to think of something quick, umm "…Godsend". Well that was just brilliant; I really needed to work on my improvisation, because that was terrible. No time to dwell on that now, "and I just wanted to introduce myself as your new neighbor". I looked at her face as saying this, and noticed her surprise, at what I wasn't sure, but it was there. "Oh, well hello, my name is Joanne Winston; would you like to come in for some tea"?

* * *

I nodded my head in thanks. I walked in, and noticed the husband walk in to the kitchen, to get the tea I presume. "Follow me to the living room and we'll wait for my husband to get the tea". When we reached the living room, I took note of the family portrait on the wall, which had her, her husband and who appeared to be their 2 daughters, probably around the age of 11 and 13. As we sat down she decided it was time to question me, apparently not caring her husband wasn't even in the room, "So Mr. Godsend…" "Please just Damian, Mr. Godsend was my father". If she only knew who my real father was. "Oh ok Damian, so what brings you to England, from the sound of your accent, you're from the U.S." well that was quick; I wonder if she even noticed the past-tense I used when talking about my father. "I am, I've lived in New York City my entire life, and after some recent events, I decided it would be best for me to start over some place completely new". While heaven was much larger than NYC, it was built like it. Just then the husband came in the room holding a tray with a teapot, 3 cups, milk, and a small plate of sugar cubes. He set the tray on the table and extended his hand, "nice to meet you, I'm David Winston, Joanne's husband". I reached out and shook his hand, "Hello, Nice to meet you too, I'm Damian". He went and sat on the couch next to his wife. "Honey, Damian just moved here from New York City, though I do have to ask Damian, where are your parents, surely they wouldn't let you live here on your own, you look to be only 15, maybe 16"? Well apparently she didn't notice the past-tense earlier. Now let's see if my acting is good enough to convince these people. "Well you see my parents died in a plane crash (can't tell them potions lab accident after all) and that's why I moved here, just to get away from everything". Not bad I thought to myself, from the looks on their faces. "Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that, it must…" I held up my hand to stop her, "please, I don't need any sympathy, my parents and I hardly ever saw each other, they traveled a lot and I needed to attend school, so we weren't exactly close. After they left everything to me in their wills, I decided that I would leave and start at Oxford this year instead of taking a year off". At this information, I got widened eyes from them both. "I thought in the U.S. they graduated at 18"? well that was a simple enough question to answer, I think my whole back story might actually hold up for the duration of the conversation. "Yes, that is definitely the norm, but I was in accelerated classes and graduated 3 years early. During the summer I'll be around the house, but when school starts in the fall, I'll be staying at my apartment in Oxford". There's my excuse for being gone this year, for Hogwarts, and now none of the teens in Privet Drive will come home to their parents saying they never saw the new kid at school. I guess they didn't know how to respond to that, because they sat there in stunned silence. Apparently they now got the full picture; I was a newly orphaned 16 year old, really smart, and from the clues given about my parents traveling, and my 2 living places in just England, I was really rich as well. I bet I'll have a glowing reputation in this neighborhood by tomorrow. From the look on the woman's face, she was having trouble not going straight to the phone and calling all of her friends about the genius 16 year old rich orphan sitting in her living room. Well maybe I would have mercy on her, "Well excuse me, I must get going, I still have to unpack the rest of my stuff, and introduce myself to my other neighbors. The tea was very good, thank you, and give my regards to your two daughters as well, it would have been nice to meet your entire family, I'm sure". I stood then and they did as well, "Thank you we will give them your regards when we pick them up from the train station in couple days, they are just getting done with their school year at a boarding school in Scotland". Hmm, did that mean they went to Hogwarts, and if it did, I wonder if Harry knew them, and if he didn't, why not? "Yes, well thank you, I will show myself out, you have a very nice day". I left then and as I was about to shut the door I heard the husband say, "Bloody hell". I cracked a smile as I walked down the walkway and turned towards my house. Overall I think it was a good job, established my identity with one of my neighbors, and off to the next one.

* * *

(_Hour Later_)

Wow…those people could literally be checked in to a mental hospital and they would fit right in. First of all they wouldn't stop shaking my hand; the man alone shook my hand for 15 very uncomfortable seconds, and his palms were sweaty. Secondly, after the whole obligatory small talk, they wouldn't stop talking about their 17 year old daughter who apparently was class president, head cheerleader, a perfect student, and maybe even the second coming of Jesus (I can actually say this, he would never come down to earth as a woman, it's the "Son of God" after all). In hindsight, they may have been trying to set us up. Anyhow, during the conversation I got a good look around the house and realized this was my first foray in to a haunted house, because everywhere I looked, the many portraits of the family, their eyes seemed to follow me everywhere. It was very creepy, however during all this happening I still remembered my manners, and damn it if I didn't leave with their glowing acceptance in to this neighborhood (and probably family if I wanted to). After all this, I decided that was enough for today, I really was tired talking to people. i liked people enough, but too much in one day for me and I tended to get irritated. As I walked in to the house I realized that while I did get to know the neighbors a little, I didn't waste as much time as I would have liked. The TV was set up and everything but I wasn't overly interested in that. Maybe it would be best if I trained a little bit, I had yet to practice with my elemental abilities and it would be smart to know the extent of them. I went to the locker rooms in the dueling arena and changed in to my training outfit, which was an all white sweat suit, with a white tank underneath. As I stood in the middle of the arena I realized I didn't have a lot of practice with any kind of magic, besides some things that magna angels could do, and I made to know how to do that. So I just closed my eyes, and took a deep calming breath, to see if I could feel anything inside myself. At first it just felt like I was falling asleep, but then I felt something, I'm not entirely sure what it was yet, but I could feel it emanating power, if I could only find a way to get to it. I started focusing on it, and noticed as I got closer, I could feel it pulling me in. As I got closer I could feel heat coming from it, I think I may have found my fire element. I got to it, and completely submerged myself in to it, and felt this incredible anger surge through me and the ball of fire expanded greatly. The heat intensified and I felt the need to open my eyes…Oh no.

* * *

There was fire everywhere, the arena shield that kept spells from hitting innocent bystanders, was having trouble withstanding the flames, my clothes were already ash on the ground and the arena floor was charred. "Well that sucks", I said to myself. I had to get control of this, or the shields might break, and this entire house would go up in flames, maybe the neighborhood if I couldn't get it stopped by then. I still felt the rage inside and realized it was still causing the flames to shoot out from my hand, and if I wanted to stop the fire, I had to stop the rage. I closed my eyes again and fought the urge to open my eyes again; the ball of fire was so intense, and the heat was amazing, but the rage going through me was worse, and to be honest it was becoming way too much. I felt my heart beat increase and my head started getting fuzzy. The rage wasn't even pointed at anything, I couldn't think of one single thing to be angry about, it was just uncontrolled rage. I had feeling of panic swell in the pit of my stomach, and suddenly it started taking over, I froze in shock, and the ball swelled to an immense size, only to snap back to regular size as everything went black.

* * *

(_12 Hours later_)

Oh damn, my head hurts like hell, and I would know, I've been down there a couple times. My body ached so bad, it felt like it was on fire…I opened my eyes and jumped up as soon and checked my back for any flames. "Oh good, that's better". I collapsed back to the ground when I realized I didn't have anything to worry about. Wow that could have gone a lot better; I didn't think it would have gone that badly, maybe I should have started with water, or earth, that would have been easier…maybe. I really didn't know anything about being an elemental, and I really didn't want this to happen again. It would be lucky if there was a book in the library about this, but I'm not sure if there has ever been an elemental. I would have to check to see later but right now I was nude on the floor with a splitting headache, and a charred arena floor to clean up before getting something to drink, I think I may be dehydrated. I stood and had to place my hands out in front of me to steady myself, and I walked out of the room, crawled up the stairs, and the 2nd set, to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t- shirt to put on and then collapsed on the bed. I looked over at my alarm clock and noticed it was 2 in the morning. I could clean up later, but the water couldn't wait, if I wanted the dehydration to go away. Well maybe I could get through the headache and find my water element. Well I had the first part down as I had already closed my eyes, and I was slightly more relaxed, than earlier. I started searching around like I did the first time, only it was incredibly hard with the headache, but I trudged through it. After about ten minutes, I saw a small blue light in the distance, and decided to go towards that. Just as with the fire, as I got closer, I could feel it start to pull me in, and then as I got closer I noticed it was smaller than the fire element was, it was really small actually. In fact I could only stick my entire hand in and that was it. I opened my eyes then and realized my hand was slightly wet, but other than that, I was dry. Apparently, I couldn't access my water element when I was dehydrated, that was useful information for later. At least I didn't learn that during a fight or something like that, it would have sucked. Well since that was no longer an option, I crawled out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom and stuck my mouth under the sink faucet and turned the water on. I drank for about twenty seconds then stopped, if I drank too fast, I wouldn't be keeping it down, so I sat down on the floor and waited a little bit. I realized that sooner or later I was going to need a wand, definitely sooner if I was going to train Harry more battle magic, and if I was going to cast the ward from magic being detected, it would definitely come in handy… and I was asleep again.


	3. Fun Day

You know; waking up on the tile floor of the bathroom, after a night of sleeping on said tile floor really sucks. You

feel stiff all over your body, and it just generally sucks...it sucks, sucks, sucks! Unfortunately I had to buck up and

deal with it, and get myself off the floor. I stood up and heard four different cracks in my back, last thing I needed

was to be getting a messed up spine, so I started doing different stretches. There's another thing I'm teaching

Harry, I didn't need him getting injuries while we trained, and the kid was already injury prone enough, without

someone actually trying to hit him. Then again, when I really think about it, it was usually someone, or something

trying to hit him. I probably had a couple days after Harry returns to set up the schedule, maybe sooner if I noticed

him skulking around. I didn't need a depressed Harry wasting time moping around and the training could take his

mind off of all the bad things that happened last year, maybe invite one of his soul-mates and she can help keep

him distracted. Probably the Granger girl since, she lives in the muggle world, and knows its transportation system,

and of course she would be the most likely to agree to all the learning Harry is going to be doing. I will have to let

her have free roam of the library, except the ones on the history of myself that were sent down with me. Wasn't

sure when I would tell the girls my secret, just knew that I eventually would, because lying just wasn't an option for

me. Harry would have to decide on his own about his girls, but I would tell him to keep my secret if I hadn't already

told. Of course I had some time to figure this all out, for now I had to make an appearance in the neighborhood,

well not really an appearance, more of sending a message. I was going to get a car, a very expensive car because

money spoke to these people, so I wasn't going to hide the fact that I had a lot. So after a cool shower and 3

glasses of water, I got dressed and left the house. The neighborhood was for the most part quiet, just a man

washing his car, and a few teenagers walking down the sidewalk. As I myself walked down the sidewalk, I was

noticing people look out their windows at me, and I just smiled to myself and mentally patted myself on the back for

a job well done. Now it was time to make good on the rumors spreading, and show these people I was exactly who

the rumors said I was. I had called a limo company to send one to pick me up on the corner by the park which was

just down the street from my house. As I neared the park I saw the limo on the corner and the driver standing by

the door. "Mr. Godsend"? That was still a terrible name, but it was too late, because my license had changed when I

said it to the neighbors…stupid heavenly technologies. "Yes, I need a ride in to London, too the most expensive car

dealership, please". He nodded and opened the door, as I got in I looked around, definitely the right decision. All

black leather with a bar, and could easily fit 9 people comfortably. Of course the bar was going to go unused; I

wasn't going to start drinking that stuff. The ride to London was about an hour long, and as we pulled in to the

parking lot I looked at the name on the building, "Aston-Martin, I should have known it was the most expensive

place". I wait for the driver to open my door, and noticed there's a salesman already on his way. I stepped out and

he hesitated a moment before continuing on, it was only for a split second so he was well trained "Welcome sir, can

I…" I stuck up my hand up to stop him. "I already know what I want, the most expensive car you have, in black". I

ignored the attempted hand shake and walked towards the doors, now to actually buy it.

* * *

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

After I bought my brand new Aston-Martin Vanquish v12, with chrome wheels, and tinted windows, I sent the limo

back, and decided to have a joy ride around London before I went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and to buy a

wand in Diagon Alley. The city of London itself was quite beautiful, and had quite a bit of historical sites worth a long

look. Of course I witnessed the events that made some of those sites historical in the first place but, whatever, they

were still cool to see up close. Finding the Leaky Cauldron was easy enough, but finding a parking spot was a little

more difficult, considering it was a weekday during a summer afternoon, so I had to park about 2 blocks away. I got

out, locked the door, and casually strolled down the sidewalk to the well known wizarding pub. I walked in the door

and noticed that it was quiet, which considering it was around 1:00 in the afternoon, and school was still in session

for another day, it made sense. I walked up to the only bartender there and wasn't surprised to see Tom, the guy

had worked here sense he left school 60 years ago. "Hello, Tom? I was wondering if you could open the way to

Diagon for me, my wand busted during an incident yesterday, and I need to get a new one". He looked up at me

and smiled, "O' course, you from the states then?" he asked while making his way around the bar. "Yeah just

moved here a couple days ago to finish school at Hogwarts, and yesterday I tripped over one of the boxes and my

wand snapped when I landed on it". It sounded reasonable enough, as long as I didn't need to show proof. We

had made our way to the back of the bar, and to the brick wall. "Aye, need to be more careful then, anyway here

you go". He tapped the wall in three different spots and the bricks folded in on themselves to open up to the first

true magical place that all muggleborns are shown. Just by looking at Diagon Alley and you could see why. It had

everything you needed to start out in the wizarding world. The bank of course for your money, wand store, book

store, trunk store, apothecary, clothing store, pet store, even broom store. That's just all the stores you needed for

basic stuff. There were jewelry stores, toy stores, candy stores, an ice cream shop, and a joke shop as well. It really

had everything you needed and more to get a good start in this world, and that was why it was the first place to be

shown to muggleborns. I nodded my head in thanks to Tom and headed towards Gringotts to exchange some

muggle money for galleons and open up a vault for all the money I will have converted

* * *

_**ONE HOUR LATER:**_

The goblins were quite easy to work with when you didn't waste their time. I had enough muggle money on me to

convert it in to 100,000 galleons and I had that stored in my vault while taking some out for a wand. I had about

850 million in muggle money in a Swedish bank account, so anytime I needed cash; it would be easy to get it

through an ATM. I headed towards Olivander's as some younger kids were being hurried along by their parents in

to the public floo place, no doubt to hurry home and not be caught outside just in case death eaters attacked. The

public was sure to be in a panic after the ministry incident, but luckily Olivander had yet to be kidnapped. I wasn't

sure if there was much I could do about it; maybe drop a hint for him when I buy a wand. The problem would be

Neville, since he broke his wand at the ministry just like last time. Well if Olivander were to actually get my hint, then

he would leave, and Neville wouldn't get his wand in time. Well this was one thing I was going to have to deal with

now instead of later. As I walked in, I could feel the magic in the tiny building, just radiating from the boxes on the

shelves. The phoenix tail feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn tail hairs, were all giving off some kind of

residual magic, and had been doing so for a very long time. The magic settled over my skin, and it felt very calming,

like it was saying hello and welcome. The store itself looked rather old, and could probably use a little fixing up, but

there were some traditions in the wizarding that should have been preserved, and this store was one of them. The

blood purity crap needed to be all done away with, the dementors on Azkaban needed to be done away with, the

wizengamot needed updated, along with its laws, and a ton of other things needed fixing, but this shop needs to

stay the same. A wand was what made all of this-for many muggleborns anyway-real. It was all the evidence they

needed to prove they were truly different from everything they knew, and actually a part of this new, hidden world.

I was brought out of my private musings by Olivander appearing behind his counter with a raised eyebrow "Hello,

how may I help you this fine day?" I walked up the counter, "Yes, I need a new wand, my old one broke in half

when I fell on it, and if it helps my old wand had a core of phoenix tail feather". It didn't really of course, since…well

I never actually had a wand before, but considering we used Harry to create this body, it would be a safe bet, that I

would have a proclivity for phoenix tail feather wands. "Alright then, good to know, which is your wand arm?" I

raised my right arm and he nodded. "Alright then, let me go grab a few wands, while the tape measures you". A

long measuring tape unrolled itself and started its measurements while Olivander rummaged through the back.

When it was done it rolled itself back up, and plopped down on the counter, just in time for Olivander to set at least

15 different wand boxes down on the counter. "Here try this, its birch wood, 11 inches, and of course phoenix tail

feather." I took it from him and waved it…and nothing whatsoever happened. "Nope not that one, here this is

redwood, 13 inches…" I took this one and waved it as well, this time how ever there was a reaction…not a good

one though. The window that the door had in it blew out towards the alley, hitting a passerby and promptly injuring

the man. "Oh crap, should we see if he's alright?" I handed back to him the wand as I asked him this. "No, no he

will be fine, there are plenty of people out there to help him, and we need to get you your wand". He then removed

his own wand and waved it towards the window and fixed it, the problem when doing this is, is that when fixing the

window the spell needed all the glass and some of it was currently embedded in the right side of that guy's head.

So as the window was putting itself back together, we heard a scream of pain from outside. "Oops…oh well, like I

said he will be just fine, see already 3 people picking him up to take him to Saint Mungos, now try this one, its pine,

and 10 inches…"that one didn't work either. In fact none of the first 15 he brought with him originally worked or the

next 15 either. At about half an hour in, he started making small talk, which was funny considering I hadn't

introduced myself yet. At an hour in, we started getting in to the lesser used woods. Like Wonderboom, banyan,

even one wood called cryptomeria, it was from Japan. Finally after an hour and a half we finally had a match. "Here,

I have a strange feeling that this just may be the one". I grabbed it, and felt a very warm rush of air surround me;

this was definitely my new wand. "So what are the specs on this one Mr. Olivander?" I was really hoping it wasn't

brittle, I would probably actually get it broken then. "Well that particular one is Thor's Oak, at 12 ½ inches. Thor's

oak was a sacred tree in Germany, and my ancestor was visiting Germany when it was cut down…" I knew what

tree he was talking about, in fact that tree was used to build a church at a site dedicated to an Apostle, Pope,

Christian martyr, and preacher…Saint Peter. The very same Saint Peter who was ordained in to the church by Jesus

himself, and was one of his 12 Apostles. Well that was just a cruel joke, probably set up by Jesus as well. My wand

was made from a tree cut down to build a church to honor one of his followers…ha ha very funny. I looked up and

rolled my eyes at them, no doubt looking down and chuckling at me. "Well thank you Mr. Olivander, how much do I

owe you for the wand and a wrist holster?" That could keep it from getting broke while I wasn't using anyway.

"That will 45 galleons, please". I gave him the money and walked out the door with my new wand strapped to my

right wrist. Done with my shopping, I decided I would go get lunch and head home afterwards. I ordered fish and

chips at the Leaky Cauldron, that I finished quickly, and got back to my car and headed home. I had training I had

to do, with my elements, and I had to get the arena repaired. Luckily I wouldn't need to do much to show my car

off, it would do that itself sitting in my driveway. Unfortunately I couldn't use magic to clean the arena up, and last I

saw it, it was pretty much all black, with burn marks. I had a lot of scrubbing to do before I could practice with my

water element and hopefully wash it all away. When I was walking up the walkway after parking my car, I could see

every single man within seeing distance was staring at my car, I very slowly while looking at them; I set the alarm

on it with the key. I put it back in my pocket as I walked through my front door and was ready to get to scrubbing.

* * *

_**5 HOURS LATER**_

… I really wish I wasn't preparing to train someone, otherwise I would take a couple weeks and do all this clean up

slowly, unfortunately I didn't have that kind of time. Over the last 5 hours that I spent cleaning, I had taken a 20

minute break about half way through, and I had some visitors. The Dursley's well the giant of a man Vernon Dursley

had come to look at my car, and introduce himself while I was outside getting fresh air. He was quite polite, besides

the fact that he wouldn't take his eyes off of my car. Not once did he actually look me in the eyes, until he was

asking if I would like to have dinner at their house tomorrow evening. I had the feeling he was distracted, or just

very forgetful, because tomorrow he was picking up his 'freak' of a nephew, and I doubt he would like me meeting

him. Too bad for him, because I planned on meeting him, and training him, and maybe even helping him with his first

soul-mate, because I was from heaven and as corny as it sounded, the sooner he fell in love with her, the stronger

he would be. Strong emotions elicited strong bursts of magic, and love was an incredibly strong emotion. Anyway

this had been the opportunity I was waiting for and I quickly accepted the invite. He left not long after, and I got to

finish my cleanup project. After scrubbing almost every inch of the place with soap and a little water, I decided I

would train my water element to get rid of the soap and burn marks. The problem with learning new abilities is that

you don't know the ranges and limitations of said abilities. Because I wasn't completely dehydrated like I was last

time, my water element was way more powerful, and I ended up almost flooding the place. Luckily it was a lot less

dangerous than the fire, so I was able to avoid the panic attack, and eventually got complete control of it, and did

what I thought was a very good cleanup job. I was able to use my water element without having to go in to a

meditative state, and I played around with it for quite awhile. Of course all of my clothes were soaked, and the

place would take a day or two to dry, but overall, not a bad day, because I got a lot done, and mastered control of

an element. I hadn't tested its full repertoire yet, and it would be awhile before I knew its full capabilities, but I

didn't need to close my eyes and sit down to get it started, therefore I had it mastered in terms of casual use. After

doing all this for hours, it was time to rest and let the place dry, so I went up to my bed and crashed fully clothed,

apparently my body wasn't quite used to the rigorous training, and tomorrow I had a busy day, with an important

dinner to go to.


End file.
